


What am I gonna do?

by Gay_Fan_Boy_1996



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blood, Coming Out, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Fan_Boy_1996/pseuds/Gay_Fan_Boy_1996
Summary: This story takes place approximately four, to five weeks, after Jesse comes back from the dead, and Tulip, Jesse, and Cassidy save the world, from a nuclear apocalypse.
Relationships: Jesse Custer/Tulip O'Hare, Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer, Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer/Tulip O'Hare, Proinsias Cassidy/Tulip O'Hare
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse any spelling and grammar errors, as I am new to writing fan-fic, and am dyslexic. I will be happy to make any corrections if you inform me of them.
> 
> A quick warning, if you read my main story, "A Cowboy, and a Vampire walk into a bar", you know it's about a trans male character. I try to make that story somewhat untriggering, to any trans guys out there. I don't do a great job, as it has mentions of anatomy, and other characters being transphobic, but I do my best, as a trans guy myself. In this story however, I do use gendered language, referring to periods, and pregnancy, as "lady stuff", it dose not trigger my own dysphoria, but to any of my trans masc readers, I just thought I owed you a fair warning.
> 
> Please leave a comment, and a kudos, as I love to know your feedback. And remember non users can anonymously leave kudos too! Thank you all so much for reading, enjoy!

Tulip is sitting alone in a shitty gas station bathroom, her foot taps quickly against the brown tile floor, as she clutches a small white stick in her shaky hands, her knuckles turning white with the pressure of her grip. Her phone timer beeps, startling her, and letting her know that her five minutes is up. She silences her phone, before taking a deep breath, and looking down at the small, white stick in her hand.

"Shit!", She says under her breath.

The test is positive... Tulip O'Hare is pregnant, only problem is, she has no clue who the father is.

"O'Hare, you stupid fucking bitch!", She says, as she snaps the test in half, disposing of it, before leaving the stall.

She walks over to the sink, and begins washing her hands, watching as the thick, white suds form on her hands, until a drop of red falls into the suds, spreading out, and tinting them an orangey pink. Looking up she sees she's bitten her lip open.

"Shit!", She says, before rinsing her hands, and blotting at the blood on her lip.

She takes a deep breath, and straitens herself out, before exiting the bathroom.

She stops at the checkout counter, and buys a pack of gum, before heading out to the car. Inside the car Cassidy, and Jesse are arguing about something, but Tulip isn't quite sure of what exactly, as the only words she catches, are "foreskin", "yogurt", and "ridiculous". She starts up the engine, and begins driving off, white knuckling the wheel.

"Tulip?", Jesse says, a minute after they drive off, finally getting her attention.

"What?", She says, snapping her gaze from the road, to Jesse.

"Cassidy asked you a question. Did ya seriously not hear him?", Jesse asks puzzled, as to how anyone could fully tune out Cassidy's voice, and a bit jealous, if she indeed could.

"Sorry Cass, I'm jus' a lil distracted. What'd ya say?", Tulip asks, trying to seem unsuspicious.

"I jus' asked ya, if there was a reason ya didn't grab any beer?", Cassidy repeats, leaning up into the front seat, between the two of them.

How ironic, Tulip thinks to herself, before answering. 

"Uhh yeah,... They were all out.", She says, hoping she sounds convincing. 

"Oh, alrig'... Do ya t'ink we coul' maybe stop at a liquor store t'en?", He asks , before leaning back into the backseat again.

"...Yeah sure... I guess... Could you maybe run in then Cass? I'm all of a sudden not feeling too well.", She says, truly not lying, as a wave of nausea hits her.

"O' course, love. What's the matter though, if ya don't mind my askin'?", He says, placing a hand on her shoulder lovingly.

"... Jus'... lady stuff...", She says, again not completely lying.

"Aye...", Cassidy says, knowing full well she's not on her period, as he sniffs the air to be sure.

They arrive at the liquor store, and Cassidy gets out, taking a quick moment to gaze at Tulip, before heading in to the store. Once Cassidy leaves she sighs, and rests her head against her arms, folded over the steering wheel. 

"What's up Tue?", Jesse asks. 

"Nothin', like I told Cassidy, lady stuff ", She says, annoyed at the question.

"Alright, did ya jus' wanna go to bed when we get back then?", He says, sensing the anger in her voice.

"Yeah, probably a good idea.", She says, glancing into the liquor store window, to see Cassidy at the checkout counter, with three cases of beer, and two bottles of whiskey.

After they get back to the small apartment that Tulip, and Jesse are renting. She kisses him, before heading to the bedroom.

"Night, Tue.", He says, as she walks away.

"Night, Jess. Night, Cass.", She says back.

"Goodnight, love.", Cassidy says, cracking open a can of beer, and settling in on the couch.

She shuts the door, and goes to lay down. An hour later she is still lying there fully awake, staring at the white popcorn ceiling, listening to the boys muffled laughter coming from the living room.

"What the hell am I gonna do?", She mumbles to herself.

Another two hours later, she hears a muffled goodnight, from Jesse, and a reciprocal one from Cassidy. She pretends to be asleep, as Jesse tiptoes into the bedroom. He undresses, then slides under the covers next to her, kissing her forehead, before quickly drifting off to sleep, leaving Tulip to stair at a blank wall for most of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse any spelling and grammar errors, as I am new to writing fan-fic, and am dyslexic. I will be happy to make any corrections if you inform me of them.
> 
> Please leave a comment, and a kudos, as I love to know your feedback. And remember non users can anonymously leave kudos too! Thank you all so much for reading, enjoy!

Two weeks later, Tulip is hunched over the toilet, puking her guts out, as Cassidy sits on the edge of the tub, rubbing her back, in an attempt to comfort her, while Jesse stands in line at the drug store, with an arm full of, blue Gatorade, and a bottle of Pepto-Bismol.

"Tha's it, jus' get it all out.", Cassidy says, as Tulip heaves, spilling the continence of her stomach once again.

After she's done, he hands her a tissue to clean up with. She takes the tissue wiping her mouth, before tossing it into the toilet bowl, closing the lid, and flushing. 

"Hey, Tulip, can we talk fer jus' a second?", Cassidy says, eyeing her nervously.

"Fine...", She says sounding miserable, and exhausted.

"Okay, let me jus' star' by sayin', I know it's none o' me business, and tha' I know I'm probably crossing' a line here, but... Yeh'r me frien' Tulip, and-", Cassidy rambles, before being cut off.

"Jus' talk, 'for I throw up again!", Tulip says, exhausted, and annoyed.

"Okay, fine. I ain't an eejit, despite what yeh, n' Jesse may t'ink. I've been noticin' some t'ings 'bout yeh...", He says, trying his best to tred lightly.

"What kinda things?", Tulip asks nervously.

"Well fer star'ers, yeh'v been vomitin' non stop fer the past two weeks.", He says, bluntly. 

"Great observation Cass, ya wan a gold star? I got a stomach bug, what do ya think is gonna happen?", She says, sarcastically, getting more, and more annoyed by the minute.

"Never herd o' a stomach bug, tha' made it so yeh can only eat green gummi bears, n french fries, dipped in peanut butter o' all t'ing's.", He says, getting a bit annoyed himself. 

"Er one tha' yeh'd quit, smokin', n' drinking' ta protect.", He continues, getting more sure of himself. 

"N' I don' think a stomach bug, coul' make yeah, miss yehr period.", Cassidy says, proving once, and for all that he knows. 

"Not that it's any of yer business, but I had my period last week Cass!", She says angerly. 

"No ya didn'.", Cassidy says matter-of-factly.

Tulip just stairs at him, at a loss for words.

"Vampire t'ing...", He says, starting to regret having mentioned it.

Tulip looks at him utterly defeated, before bursting into tears. Cassidy joins her on the floor, pulling her into his chest.

"There, there, love. It's gonna be alrigh'.", He says, as she sobs into his chest.

He just let's her cry a moment, before speaking again.

" So... I take it yeh haven' tol' Jess?", He asks, knowingly. 

"No. And you can't tell him nether!", She says worried, as she pulls away sniffling.

"Not me place.", He assures her. 

"Jus' outa curiosity, why haven' yeh tol' 'im?, He asks, razing a brow.

"Cuz... I don' know if it's his.", She says, starring into his eyes.

"Yeh, don' mean...", Cassidy says, now fully grasping the gravity of the situation.

"The timin' would line up...", She says seriously.

"Jaysus... What are ya gonna do?...", He asks, not knowing how to feel.

"I don' know, Cass. What do you think I should do?", She says, desperate for some form of guidance.

"Again... It's not me place, Tulip. But I wan' yeah ta know, no matter wha', I'll support yeh all the way.", He says, looking lovingly into her bloodshot eyes.

"Thanks Cass.", She says, leaning in to hug him again, before pulling away abruptly, to empty her stomach once again. 

Cassidy rubs her back, and comforts her while she dose. After she's done, she wipes her mouth again, and starts trying to wipe the seat clean of splatters. 

"I'll clean up Tue. Yeh, jus' make yehrself comfy, n' I'll bring ya a cup o' peppermint tea when I'm done.", He says, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her. 

"You sure?", She says, not wanting to subject Cassidy to cleaning up her vomit, it was bad enough he had to sit with her, and smell it this whole time. 

"I'm positive, now go get yehrself comfy, n' I'll be righ' there.", He says, smiling at her. 

"Thanks Cass.", She says before getting up, and rinsing her mouth at the sink, before exiting the bathroom. 

"No problem at all love.", He says, as she exits the room. 

Tulip changes into a comfy night shirt, and sweatpants, and snuggles up on the couch, flipping through the channels, as Cassidy cleans up the bathroom. About ten minutes later, Cassidy comes into the living room, with a mug of peppermint tea, for her. He hands her the mug, warning her that it's hot, before taking a seat next to her on the couch. They sit there for awhile, Tulip sipping her tea, as Cassidy takes over the channel surfing, with Tulip "no"ing all of Cassidy's suggestions for channels, before landing on an old black, and white murder mystery, that was already half way through. They staer at the flickering screen for awhile, before Tulip, speaks. 

"I'm not tellin' Jesse.", She says out of the blue. 

"'N tha's yehr decision.", Cassidy says, not wanting to aggravate her. 

They go back to watching the movie for awhile, before Jesse walks in. 

"Padre.", Cassidy greets him. 

"Hey Cass, Tue.", Jesse says, setting down the bags on the floor. 

Tulip just stairs at the screen, before sighing, and breaking her own silence. 

"I don' have a stomach bug Jesse. I'm pregnant.", She says in one quick breath. 

Jesse's, mouth drops, and he runs over to her wrapping her in his arms. 

"That's great!", He says, almost in tears. 

"No, Jesse, it's not great.", Tulip says, trying to push him away a bit. 

Jesse's face drops immediately. "Why not, I thought you wanted to have a baby.", He says, confused, and hurt. 

"It's not that I don' want it Jesse... It's jus' that... Jesse... I'm not entirely sure that its yers...", She says, bracing for an explosion. 

Jesse all of a sudden gets a cold tone about him. "What do you mean its not mine!", He demands. 

"I said, it might not be... There's still like a 50% chance that it's yours...", She says, nervously. 

"What the HELL dose that mean Tulip?", Jesse says, growing angrier by the minuet. 

"Remember how I told you me, n' Cass, had sex?", She asks nervously. 

"No, no, no, no.", Jesse says, a look of pure defeat washing over his face. 

"We, uhmm... We didn' use a condom... And the uh.. The timin' would add up...", She stammers nervously. 

"Can I speak to you alone Tulip?", Jesse says, fighting back both anger, and tears. 

"Yeah sure.", Tulip says, getting up off of the couch, and following him to the bedroom. 

"Hey, Padre... Don' blame the lass... It's on me, I shoulda grabbed one... I even had one in me wallet, I jus'... I jus' got over excited...", Cassidy says, looking extremely sorry. 

"Thank's fer yehr honesty Cass.", Jesse says, before he, and Tulip enter the bedroom. 

"Why the hell, did you tell him? And before me fee God sakes?", Jesse whispers angrily at her.

"He guessed. And he has jus' as much right to know as you do!", She says, back at a normal volume.

"Why would you do that to him?", Jesse asks, still in a hushed tone.

"Do what ta 'im?", Tulip asks, again making no effort to hush herself.

"Get his hopes up, when her obviously gonna nip it, if it ain't mine.", Jesse says, matter-of-factly. 

"Excuse me!", Tulip practically shouts, placing her hands on her hips, and looking at him with surprise.

"Well... Yeah, theirs gotta be some kinda test ya can get...", Jesse explains.

Tulip just stares at him for a moment before scoffing.

"Jesse let me make one thing perfectly fuckin' clear, you ain't the boss a me, and I am keepin' this God damn baby, regardless a which one a you is the father!", She shouts, before exiting the room, slamming the door in his face.

Jesse exits the room following her.

"Tulip, I'm sorry. I should a been more sensitive. Chose my wordin' better.", He says, looking at her apologetically.

"No Jesse! I think you got yer point across perfectly clear! If this baby ain't years ya don' want nothing ta do with us!", She shouts, before doubling over in pain clutching her stomach.

Both Cassidy, and Jesse run over to her, and all she can do as the tears begin to fall is say, "The baby.", and everything goes black. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse any spelling and grammar errors, as I am new to writing fan-fic, and am dyslexic. I will be happy to make any corrections if you inform me of them.
> 
> Please leave a comment, and a kudos, as I love to know your feedback. And remember non users can anonymously leave kudos too! Thank you all so much for reading, enjoy!

When Tulip finally comes to, she's in a dingy, emergency room waiting room, being held by Cassidy, as Jesse slams his fists angrily at reception. She feels a wetness between her legs, and prays it isn't blood, but the look on Cassidy's face tells her otherwise.

"Tulip!", Cassidy says excitedly, as he realizes she's conscious, causing Jesse to whip around to see her, a look of relief on his face.

"What happened Cass?", She asks, still a bit out of it. 

"Yeh n' Jess, were yellin', then ya jus' fell ta the floor holdin' yehr stomach n' cryin', "The baby!", then ya passed out. So we got ya in the car, n' drove ya over here. Are ya feeling okay?", Cassidy asks, with worry, and concern written all over his face.

"I-I-I don' know... A-am I bleadin'?", Tulip asks, knowing the answer already.

Cassidy takes a deep breath, tears forming in his soft hazel eyes.

"Aye, lasse...", He says, looking sorry.

She stays silent, leaning into Cassidy's chest, until Jesse comes over.

"They got a room fer ya, said they'd do an ultrasound immediately.", He tells her, as a nurse rolls over a wheelchair.

Immediately both of the boys try to help her into the wheelchair, but she pushes them both away, and gets in herself. She is wheeled into a bright, white, room with an ultrasound machine, and a hospital bed.

"Which of you is the father?", The nurse asks, casually, as they enter the room. 

They both try to look for words to explain.

"We don' know.", Tulip answers for them, unashamed.

"Oh...", The nurse says, taken aback by her bluntness.

"The uh... The ultrasound tech will be in shortly, if you could just get on the table.", She says, before exiting the room.

Tulip dose as asked, getting up, and trying to get to the bed, only to have both the boys try to help her again. She dismisses them both, before again just doing it her self. Once on the bed, she adjusts herself to be as comfortable as she can possibly be, on a two inch foam pad, covered in waterproof fabric, then notices the boys on ether side of the bed. Jesse looking at Cassidy like hes liable to kill him, and Cassidy focusing on her so much, he doesn't even notice. 

"What is it with you boys?", Tulip asks, getting frustrated.

Both open their mouths to defend themselves, but the ultrasound tech walks in before ether gets the chance.

"Hello, I'm Kathrine Heart, And I'll be doing your ultrasound today. I understand your about six weeks pregnant, and you've experienced some unusual beading, pain, and fainting is that right?", A tall, dark haired, woman says.

"That's right ma'am. I jus' really wanna know if the baby's gonna be alright.", Tulip says, anxiously.

"I'm sure you do... It says here you've miscarried before... Did you ever discover the cause?", The woman asks, looking at her chart. 

"Stress, n' emotional trauma...", Tulip says, sadly, noticing a pained look wash over Jesse's face. 

"I see... And is one of these gentleman the father?", She asks, motioning to Jesse, and Cassidy. 

"Yep... One a em... Can we jus' get on with the scan though?", Tulip says, getting annoyed, and impatient.

"Sure ... I need you to lift up your shirt a little, and I'm gonna tuck this towel into your waistband here.", She says, as she dose so. 

"Then I'm gonna need you to move to the other side of the bed.", She says, referring to Jesse, who quickly dose so, pushing Cassidy further away in the process. 

Both the tech, and Tulip exchange a glance, at the boys, specifically Jesse's behavior.

"Okay I'm just gonna spread a little jelly on your tummy, and we can get to work. Let me know if I'm pressin' too hard, or causin' you any pain okay.", The tech says, as she begins pressing the wand against Tulip's stomach, watching the screen, and marking it intently.

"What's that that ya just circled there?", Tulip says, looking worriedly at the screen.

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to say, your Doctor has to review it, and he'll report back with the results, it shouldn't take more than a half hour after we're done...", She says, sympathetically, and Tulip sighs frustratedly. 

A few pictures later, the tech lets her know their done, and wipes the gel from her stomach. She dose a few things on the computer, then heads out the door. 

"Thank you ma'am, you said a half hour right.", Tulip asks, nervously.

"Yes ma'am, why don't you just relax, and the Dr. Will be in shortly.", She says, before exiting the room.

Tulip sinks back into bed with a frustrated sigh. Jesse, and Cassidy just stand there awkwardly quite for awhile, until Cassidy breaks the silence.

"Listen Jesse, I'm sorry, and...", Cassidy begins saying, but is cut off, when the Doctor walks in. He's an old, gray haired man, with a beard.

"Miss O'Hare?", He asks, as he enters.

"Yes Doctor.", She says, eagerly sitting up in the bed. 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Smith. I heard you'r having some concerns about your pregnancy.", He says, sitting at the computer, and looking through some notes. 

"Yes Doctor, Please just tell me now, is my baby okay?", She asks, desperately.

"Yes your baby is okay, still implanted, and at a healthy size for your gestational period. However, you need to take it easy, reduce you're stress, or you could risk another miscarriage. ", He says, looking at her seriously.

"Oh thank God! I promise Doctor no more stress fer me, this baby's gonna be healthy!", She says, finally relaxing, and notices both Jesse, and Cassidy do the same. 

"Good, I trust you will. Now, do you have any other concerns today?", The Doctor asks.

"Well there is one...", Jesse says.

Tulip, and Cassidy both look at him confused.

"Is there some sort a test we can do to figure out who's the father now?", He asks. 

"NO Jesse! I said NO!", Tulip shouts.

Everyone in the room goes silent.

"I'm havin' this baby, n' I don't give a dam which one a you is the father! You're both gonna have ta wait till it comes out with a bad haircut, n an unhealthy affinity for John Wayne, er a dumb accent, n a craving fer blood!", She continues to shout, leaving the Doctor confused.

"I'll just leave you three alone to discuss..." The Doctor says, slipping out the door.

After he's out, Cassidy chimes in bashfully, "I get yehr point... But the vampire t'in' ain't really hereditary...", Causing both Tulip, and Jesse to glare at him.

"Go get the Doctor, now!, I wanna go home!", She says to Jesse, who promptly dose as asked. 

After a few more questions, and a reminder to keep her stress down, she is discharged with orders to take it easy. The three head home, with Tulip insisting on driving back. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse any spelling and grammar errors, as I am new to writing fan-fic, and am dyslexic. I will be happy to make any corrections if you inform me of them.
> 
> Sorry it's been so long since I last posted, I have been so busy its been hard to even keep up with my main fic. Hopefully I can get more regular with both soon. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, and a kudos, as I love to know your feedback. And remember non users can anonymously leave kudos too! Thank you all so much for reading, enjoy!

After arriving back home, Tulip takes a quick shower, then makes herself comfortable on the couch. Jesse and Cassidy now walking on eggshells around her.

"Which one a you boys is gonna make me french fries?", She asks. putting her feet up, on the coffee table.

They both immediately race to the kitchen, Jesse being just a bit faster, begins preheating the oven. Cassidy comes back into the living room sadly.

"It's fine Cass, sit with me.", She instructions, and he immediately dose so. 

Tulip snuggles up to him, laying her head on his chest. Cassidy tenses as she does so, not quite sure if he's allowed to enjoy this or not, before giving in and saying fuck it, as he wraps an arm around her shoulder. Then of course in walks Jesse to rune the moment.

"What are you doin' Tulip?", Jesse asks, as he walks in.

"Watchin' T.V." , She says flatly.

"Not that Tue, I mean what are you doin' with Cassidy?", Jesse says, trying desperately not to let his anger show.

"We're havin' sex Jesse, what's it look like?", She says, annoyed. 

"Why ya gotta be like that?", Jesse says, disappointedly. 

"Be like what Jess? Appreciative of my baby's potential father?", She says bluntly.

"Well what about me? Huh Tue? I have jus' as much, no probably more of a chance of bein' the father!", He says getting frustrated.

"Yeah, and which one of you got sex this week?", She asks staring at Jesse.

Cassidy is just about to open his mouth to speak when Tulip chimes in "From me!", And Cassidy, shuts his mouth.

"Now if yer so damn insecure 'bout, me sitting on the couch, fully clothed I might add, with my best friend then you really need ya check yerself Jesse!", She says, before snuggling up closer to a much more tense Cassidy.

Jesse takes a seat in the recliner next to the couch wondering if maybe he's been overreacting. After all Cassidy is his best friend too, and they only ever had sex when they both thought he was dead... And that other time back in Anvil, but neither of them knew that the other knew Jesse. He ponders it awhile, stealing quick glances at the two, Tulip completely oblivious to him, and Cassidy tensing more with every glance. Soon the oven timer goes off, and he is startled out of his thoughts. He gets up, and grabs the fries, bringing the tray into the living room.

"Here ya go extra crispy, you want some ketchup er somethin'?", He asks, deciding that Cassidy couldn't possibly be a threat, when...

"Peanut butter.", Cassidy says.

"What?", Jesse asks confused.

"She likes ta dip em in melted peanut butter. Ya jus scoop a lil out inta a microwave safe dish, n' blast it fer ten seconds.", Cassidy explains in detail like he'd done it a hundred times, which over the past two weeks he may have.

"What? Nobody dips their fries in peanut butter, that's jus' dumb!", Jesse argues, n' maybe he should learn to hold his tongue better because...

"So now I'm dumb? Cassidy can you please go get me my peanut butter?", Tulip says fuming.

"Aye lass.", He says getting up from the sofa, only to be pushed back by Jesse.

"No, it's fine Tue I'll get it, I jus' thought, Cass was messing with me.", He says, trying to compensate for his comment.

Jesse then hurries to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go get a beer, Tue.", Cassidy, says, getting up from the couch, only to have Tulip tug him back down.

"Jesse's already up, jus' have 'im get it.", Tulip says.

"Yeah... But I also have ta pee... So 'less Jesse can do tha' fer me... T'en I might as well just get me own.", Cassidy says, getting up again, and heading to the kitchen bypassing the bathroom along the way.

"Thought you had ta pee!", Tulip shouts after him, annoyed.

"Beer firs' piss later.", He says, popping his head around the corner. 

In the kitchen he sees Jesse attempting to wipe melted peanut butter out of the microwave, cussing under his breath. Cassidy reaches into the fridge grabbing two beers, he opens one, takes a swig, and slides the other one to Jesse. He grabs a rag, and runs it under the faucet, then nudges Jesse out of the way, and begins cleaning the microwave himself.

"Jus' drink yehr beer Jess... Microwaved it fer more n' ten seconds I see...", Cassidy says, squatting down to see the peanut butter splatter on the top of the microwave.

Jesse just sighs, and sips at his beer.

"Listen, mate. I ain't tryin' ta take 'er from ya. All t'ree o' us know I love 'er, n' I'd do anythin' fer 'er... But I don' wanna take 'er from ya Jess. She loves you, not me ya silly bastard. She's jus' mad at ye fer wha' yeh said... Give ' er a week n' she'll be on yet lap, Makin' out wit' ya while yehr tryin' ta watch T.V., n' I'll be on the couch by meself again...", He says, scooping some fresh peanut butter in a dish, and placing it in the freshly cleaned microwave.

"What if the baby's yer's Cass. What then?...", Jesse asks.

"Then.. I'll be uncle Cass... Er whatever ya wan'... Hell I'll fuck off if ya wan'... I don' wanna come between yeh two, yehr me best friend, Jess. I wouldn' do not'in ta hurt yeh.", Cassidy says, sadness in his voice. 

"So yehr jus' gonna fuck off, n' leave us ya raze yehr kid?", Jesse says, a bit upset.

"I No... Yes... Only if ya wan' me to... I jus' don' wanna mess up the t'in' ya have goin'...", He says, taking the small dish out of the microwave.

"I'm sorry Cass, I'm jus' on edge... I jus' don' know what she wants...", Jesse says sadly.

"I know Jess, but whatever it is, it ain't me.", Cassidy says, patting Jesse shoulder.

"Yeah I guess...", Jesse says softly.

"Come on t'en, I don' wanna fight wit' yeh.", He says, handing Jesse the dish, and motioning for him to head into the living room.

Jesse takes the dish, and dose just that. He sets it in front of Tulip, who's been just picking at the fries, and they both sit down Jesse, in the recliner, and Cassidy on the couch.

"Thanks... I thought you had to pee.", Tulip says, as Cassidy sits down.

"Bladders... Their fickle t'ings, feeling's passed.", He says, stealing a handful of fries.

"Hmmh.", Is all Tulip says, before continuing to eat happily now that she has her peanut butter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any spelling and grammar errors, as I am new to writing fan-fic, and am dyslexic. I will be happy to make any corrections if you inform me of them.
> 
> Just wanted to post a quick content warning, as this chapter gets fairly smutty. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, and a kudos, as I love to know your feedback. And remember non users can anonymously leave kudos too! Thank you all so much for reading, enjoy!

One week later, Tulip is sitting in the living room watching TV, as Jesse and Cassidy play a game of cards.

"I'm horny.", She announces out of nowhere, making them both pause.

She gets up and heads to the bedroom, looking over her shoulder to make sure Jesse follows. He looks at Cassidy apologetically.

"It's fine Padre, go please yehr lass... I'll jus' watch some TV..", He says, grabbing the remote and gesturing to the TV with it.

"Alright, jus' don' look at my hand, I want a fair game when I get back.", Jesse says, as he gets up to follow Tulip. 

"Yeh have me word.", Cassidy says with a mischievous grin, as Jesse walks away.

After about two minutes of what can be presumed as foreplay, Cassidy starts to hear the bed creak along with some muffled grunts from Jesse and sighs from Tulip. He turns the volume louder in hopes of drowning them out, but it's no use as they get louder. He can now hear Tulips moans grow more intence, as Jesse's grunts grow louder, he swears he can almost hear their heartbeats racing.

"God dammit, really ya gotta do this now?", He says, annoyed at the growing bulge in his pants.

"Their me frien's, I can't... But yeh ain't goin' away if I don'... Fuck it!", He says, undoing his pants and reaching over to bottle of cocoa butter, Tulip has been applying to her belly at least five times a day lately.

He grabs a couple pumps, feeling guiltyer that the scent only makes him harder, as he can picture her perfectly, sitting beside him and rubbing it on her belly, but he's already gotten this far so why stop. He firmly wraps his hand around his leangth and begins stroking, trying to remain quiet as possible, but a few gasps and sighs just aren't worth stopping. He can hear them clearer than ever now, as he speeds up his motions. Tulip is getting close, he knows those moans, any second now...

"Oh God Jesse!", She screams, and Cassidy is nearly there too, just a little more ...

"Fuck Tulip!", Jesse practically growls, and that dose it for Cassidy, as he spills over his hand and the top of his pants, with a silent moan.

He relaxes completely, hand still on his softening cock. He figures they'll probably wanna cuddle for a bit, so he decides to take a moment to catch his breath before cleaning up. But not even ten seconds later Tulip heads out in just a long t-shirt complaining of having to pee, she stops dead in her tracks and stairs straight at Cassidy still sitting on the couch with his dick out, and cum all over his hand.

"Look, I can explain I-", Cassidy begins, before being cut off.

"Did you use my cocoa butter?", She asks, hands on her hips.

"I-uh-I... No?... I mean yes... I'm sorry...", Cassidy stammers at the question.

"It's fine, Cass...", She says, walking up to him and propping herself up on the couch arm next to him.

Cassidy's breath hitches as she sits down.

"Tu-Tu-Tulip... W-wha'... Wha' are ya doin'...", He stammers, as she moves closer and presses her lips to his, he hesitates for a long time, before finally kissing back, but not a fraction of a second goes by before he hears...

"What the fuck!", As Jesse walks into the room.

They immediately pull apart Cassidy looking shocked, and Tulip looking guilty.

"Jesse, look mate, I know how bad this may look but I can explain-", Cassidy says, holding his hands up in front of him in defence.

"No need Cass... It's not you who needs to do the the explainin'.", Jesse says, staring directly at Tulip.

"Jesse I-", She starts.

"No Tue, every time something like this happens, I immediately blame Cass, but he's always the one who wants to tell me the truth. It's you whos been keepin' him quite, all this time, cuz he loves you. N' you jus' keep messen' with our heads! Tell us right now Tulip, so we can stop playin' this God damn game once n fer all! Is it me er is it Cass?", He says as calmly as he can.

Cassidy just stairs mouth agape, not believing what he'd just heard. Tulip looks at Cassidy frozen there, then back to Jesse.

"I don' know Jess... I-I-I I jus' don' wanna choose... I want you both!", She says loudly, before tears begin to fall down her cheeks, and she runs to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

They both just stair at each other trying to confirm the heard her right, as they hear muffled sobs from behind the door.

"What the hell does that mean?", Jesse asks Cassidy, who is still frozen.

Cassidy shakes his head a bit to clear it, before clearing his throat, tucking himself back into his pants, and awkwardly wipeing his hand on them.

"I t'ink she wants bot' o' us ya be her boyfrien'..", He says knitting his brows, and Jesse walks over looking confused, before taking a seat in his chair with a sigh.

"Listen Jess, me bein' here is jus' complicatin' t'in's.. I'll call a mate, n' see if I can stay wit' 'em... I'm jus'... So.. Shite Jess, I never men' fer this ta happen.", He says, grabbing his phone and dileing.

"No.", Jesse says, putting a hand on Cassidy's arm to stop him from calling.

Cassidy sets his phone back down, and looks at him confused.

"Let's jus' talk 'bout this, I don' want ya ta leave Cassidy.", Jesse says, looking at him pleadingly.

"Wha's there ya talk 'bout Jess? T'in's can't be normal fer us after tha'. Yeh herd her Jesse she don' wanna choose, so we'll jus' choose fer her. Yeh two have been together sense ya we're lil kids, I'm jus' some arsehole who showed up in yehr lives a couple years ago, n' has been messing shite up fer yeh ever sense.", Cassidy says, getting ready to dile again.

"Yer right that she doesn't wanna choose, but... why should we make her Cass, we're best friends, we shair everythin' already... Except rent...", Jesse says, jokingly nudging him.

"Hol' up, Jess, cuz I don' t'ink I'm followin'. Are yeh seriously sugestin' tha' we share Tulip?", Cassidy asks baffled.

"Yeah, why not?", Jesse asks calmly.

"Are ya outa yehr God damn min'? Jess, she ain't a bottle o' whiskey. You know she don' jus mean we both hug n' kiss her. She's eventually gonna wan' sex... Can ya really handle listenin' ta us shaggin' t'rue the bedroom door? N' what happens if she wants us bot' at the same time Jess? Hmm? Yehr a straight west texin son o' a Preacher. I don' t'ink yeh know what yehr gettin' yehrself into.", Cassidy explains. 

"Who ever said I was straight?", Jesse says calmly.

"Wha'?", Cassidy asks in shock.

"I said-", Jesse begins. 

"No, no, no I heard ya. Yehr not straight?", Cassidy asks in disbelief. 

"No.", Jesse responds simply.

"Since when?", Cassidy asks baffled.

"Sconce forever, Cass. I don' know what ya tell ya.", Jesse says calmly.

"So yeh'v had sex wit' men 'fore?", Cassidy asks, not believing what he's hearing. 

"Well, no... But that doesn't mean I haven't thought 'bout it.", Jesse says, blushing a bit at the admission.

"Hmh... Well why have ya never tol' me?", Cassidy asks, feeling a bit hurt that his best mate would keep something like this from him. 

"You never asked.", Jesse says simply. 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It's jus' yehr not exactly someone I'd expect ta be inta other men. So... Dose this mean ya uhmm... maybe... sorta... fancy me?", Cassidy asks nervously.

"I might...", Jesse says, looking down in hopes of hiding his red flushed cheeks. 

"So ya really wanna do this then? Share Tulip... n'... each other?", Cassidy asks hopefully. 

"Only if you do...", Jesse says, feeling a bit shy.

"Yeah... I really do...", Cassidy says, chuckling happily.

Jesse smiles at Cassidy.

"Woul' it be okay if I kissed ya?", Cassidy asks, and Jesse smiles and nods his head in response. 

Cassidy gets up, and walks over to him, crouching down he leans in and kisses him gently, cupping one hand behind his head and the other on the chair arm for support. It's a quick kiss that leaves them both smiling before Jesse goes in for more, practically pulling Cassidy into his lap, as they begin kissing more feviorishly causing them both to get a little hard. And that's when they hear...

"Oh my God!", From Tulip, as she walks up behind them, they both turn to look at her lips red from kisses.

"What? You got to kiss 'im, why can't I?", Jesse says calmly.

"Cut the shit Jess, what the hell dose this mean? You boys gonna leave me fer each other er what?", She asks, starting to feel like maybe that's just what she deserves.

"No Tulip, you said you wanted us both, so we talked and decided that if that's what you want you can have it, but then we should be able to have each other too. If that ain't okay with you, then I don' know what ta tell ya.", Jesse says seriously.

"No, I can handle that... So you two are like boyfriend's now?", She asks.

"I don' know Cass, are you my boyfriend?", Jesse asks.

"If yeh'll have me.", Cassidy says with a smile, which Jesse responds to by pulling him in for another passionate kiss. 

"Do I get a piece a this?", Tulip asks, walking over and leaning in.

Cassidy looks to Jesse for approval, which he immediately gets in the form of a smile and nod, so he gently pulls her into a long soft kiss.

"Hey Cass why do ya smell like Tulip?", Jesse asks, causing both Cassidy and Tulip to laugh.

"I uhh used some o' her lotion fer... Yeh know.", He says, glancing down.


End file.
